ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura's Fun Strawberry Picking Adventure
Sakura's Fun Strawberry Picking Adventure (さくらの楽しいいちご狩り, Sakura no Tanoshii Ichigo Kari) is the 38th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "A Berry Strange Day". Summary Sakura's class is on a field trip to a plantation to pick strawberries. Sakura doesn't know which ones to pick so Yukito, who she accidentally bumped into while he was working, comes by to help. Earlier that day, Touya (who is also at the plantation) told Sakura that he and Yukito don't have school. After they are done picking, they eat lunch. Sakura tastes Meiling's food, she finds it's delicious. Naoko later informs the students that they won't be using the strawberries to bake cakes, since the room they were going to use is locked. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling go to the door to see if it really is locked. For an unknown reason, the door is open and they head into the room. The door closes and locks them inside. Ms. Mizuki senses this while eating her lunch. Meanwhile, Yukito and Touya are eating their lunch. Yukito asks Touya about Ms. Mizuki; Touya tells him how they met. Yukito asks Touya what Sakura and the others will be doing this afternoon, because the room they were supposed to use won't open. It turns out to be the work of the Lock card. Sakura and Tomoyo try to pull the door open, but it won't budge. Meiling decides to try to break the window with a chair, Syaoran notices her plan and yells "Don't do it!". The chair hits the window, but a green blast of energy repels her and sends her to the floor. The group soon find out that they must seal the card without using Clow Cards, since attacks won't work on it. Sakura calls Kero at home, but he did not answer; He was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Then they hear Chiharu, Rika and Naoko outside. Meiling tells them to get help, but Syaoran tells her not to call the others as they can't do magic, and Sakura wouldn't be able to seal it if people arrive. Naoko and Rika find Touya and Yukito, and tell them that Sakura and the others are locked in a room. Touya asks if they told Ms. Mizuki, but Ms. Mizuki could not be found anywhere. They then head to the locked room. While searching for a way to find the Lock card, Syaoran notices Touya, Yukito, Naoko and Rika approaching. Sakura nearly falls off a ledge. With some help from Ms. Mizuki, who was by the window sitting in a tree, tells Sakura by pointing to her chest. Sakura brings out her sealing key, which Ms. Mizuki tells her to "unlock" the room with. When she puts the Clow Key into the lock, the card's true-form appears. The Lock card appears as a gold and green padlock, with little, white "clow" wings on either side of the keyhole. Upon being discovered, the card scrambles around the room, making a mess. Sakura managed to seal it after it tried to escape through the keyhole. Touya and the others, who were outside, bust in. Sakura notices the mess caused by the Lock card and feels sad. Ms. Mizuki cheers them up, they then clean the mess. With the mess being sorted and the door unlocked, they make strawberry desserts. After making the desserts, Sakura gives Yukito some of the strawberry dessert she made. All of the dessert is eaten, leaving none for Kero, who had told her earlier to bring some home. Later at home, Kero asked where his dessert was. He began to wonder if she gave it all to Yukito, which she admits she did. She explains that Yukito was enjoying the dessert so much, that she couldn't ask him to leave some. Kero angrily chases her around her room, while Sakura attempts to dodge his wrath. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowLock.jpg|The Lock (Debut)|link=The Lock |-|Cards Sealed= ClowLock.jpg|The Lock|link=The Lock Quotes *'Chiharu': I'll make some for you, Yamazaki. *'Yamazaki': Then I will have to pray again. *'Chiharu': Why? *'Yamazaki': So I can stay healthy after eating it. *'Chiharu': What did you say!? What do you mean by that!? *'Yamazaki': Strawberries were originally from southern America. Back then, you couldn't eat strawberries much. That was because back then, strawberries could run away, unlike today. So, not many people could get ahold of them. *(Sakura and Syaoran imagine strawberries running around in a meadow)'' *'Kero': (after asking where was the dessert he was waiting for) You couldn't have given all of the dessert to the snow rabbit to eat? *''(Sakura freezes, and then Sakura and Kero laugh)'' *'Sakura': Actually, I did. *'''Kero: '''What? Navigation Category:Episodes